A New Path
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: What would have happened if Obito found Naruto before Kakashi? What if Naruto was to become Madara's student and walk a different path? What if Naruto brought back his mother and first crush? How would Konoha deal with the new Naruto and the reborn Kushina and Sakura? DarkNaruXDarkKushiXDarkSaku. Rated M for Mild Blood, Rape, Nudity, Lesbian, M-Preg, and Language. Konoha Bashing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Pairing: NaruKushiSaku**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>The Valley of the End, this is where Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju fought, but two other ninjas are fighting here, they are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, two very close friends.<p>

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed out as he rushed at Naruto in his second form with a Chidori formed.

"SASUKE!" Naruto roared out as he rushed at Sasuke in his first form of the Nine Tails with a Rasengan formed.

As the two clashed, both Naruto and Sasuke managed to hit each other. Sasuke managed to his Naruto's stomach, and Naruto managed to get a scratch on Sasuke's headband.

As Naruto hit the ground passed out, Sasuke walked over towards him and he looked down at him.

"...Naruto...I'm-" Was all Sasuke said as his headband fell off of his head and hit the ground, and he walked off as he felt Kakashi coming towards them. He didn't want any of the Konoha ninja's to see what hes done.

* * *

><p>*With Kakashi*<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi was running threw the trees until he saw Pakkun rushing towards him.<p>

"Pakkun! Any news?!" Kakashi asked his ninja pup.

"Yes! Naruto and Sasuke are just ahead! But I have a bad felling about Naruto though..." Pakkun said with sad eyes.

Kakashi looked at him with a raised brow.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked him.

Pakkun sighed as he spoke.

"Naruto...doesn't have the Nine Tails within him anymore."

* * *

><p>*With Naruto*<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was silently asleep with Sasuke's headband on his stomach, then a man wearing a mask appered.<p>

"So this is Uzumaki Naruto huh..." The masked man muttered quietly as he looked at the blonde.

The masked man looked towards the trees as he felt a fimilar chakra coming towards them.

'I better get the kid out of here. I don't want _him _to know I'm alive.' The masked man thought as he picked up Naruto and disappered.

* * *

><p>*3 days later*<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned as he started to wake up.<p>

"Ugh...where the hell am I?" Naruto wondered as he looked around the room.

"Your dead." A voice next to him said.

Naruto nearly hit his head on the ground at the voice, he then turned to see a old man resting in a chair.

"Who...are you? I've never seen you before." Naruto stated as he looked at the man.

The old man chuckled.

"Well, for starters, I'm Madara Uchiha. The one you may know as 'The Destroyer of the World'." The now named Madara said as he looked at the young boy.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he started to recall the name.

"Y-You mean you are _the _Madara who fought the First Hokage?!" Naruto asked the old Uchiha.

Madara nodded his head.

"That would be me." Madara stated.

"T-Then why are you still alive if you should have died?! Speaking of which, I should be back in the village by now-OW!" Naruto stated as he tried to get up, but fell and hit his head.

Madara sighed towards the young Uzumaki.

"Do try to be more patience until your wounds have fully healed." The old Uchiha pointed out as Naruto only grumbled in response.

"So...why did you save me? You mentioned I 'died' before. What do you mean by that?" Naruto questioned him.

Madara looked at him once, before he nodded.

"I did indeed say that, and it's the truth. You died while fighting Uchiha Sasuke, he was a close friend to you, was he not?" Madara questioned the Uzumaki child.

Naruto looked a the headband in front of him.

"...Sasuke..." Naruto muttered silently.

"Though I will say this. After you 'died', nor he, or the villagers of Konoha has saw you as their friend." Madara stated.

Naruto looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto demanded.

Madara sighed as he looked over to Zetsu.

"Zetsu. Help the boy to his feet and take him to Konoha." Madara ordered to the plant.

"Y**e**s, **Si**r." Zetsu said as he went over to Naruto and put himself on him.

"Ack! What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto asked him.

"Do **not **worry, **Uzumaki**-san. **Madara **has **instructed** us **to **show **you **what **Konoha **has **been** up **to **while **you **were **out**." Zetsu said as he completly combinded himself with Naruto and disappered threw the wall.

Madara sighed as they left.

'He is going to be a pain just like Obito used to be...' The old Uchiha thought to himself as he awaited Naruto's and Zetsu's return.

* * *

><p>*With Naruto and Zetsu*<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto and Zetsu ran towards the village, but seeing that Zetsu didn't want Naruto to get spotted so easily, he had Naruto ware a hood and hold his chakra down the best he could.<p>

Once they got to the gates, Naruto silently sneaked in past the gaurds, and walked around the village.

"Hey, have you heard?" A villager asked another.

"Heard what?" The other asked.

"That the Uzumaki brat is finally gone." The first one said.

"You mean the kid who holds the Fox? Yeah, I've heard. I've also heard that Haruno girl tried to kill herself after she heard the Demon was dead." The second said.

Naruto looked at them silently.

'...Sakura-chan...' Naruto thought to himself sadly as he listened to the villagers.

"That's not what I heard. I heard Kakashi Hatake killed her. She _begged _him to kill her so she could be with the brat." The first one said as Naruto's eyes widen.

"A-Are you serious?" The second one asked.

The first one nodded.

"Yup, dead serious."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, he ran towards the tombstone and he looked threw everyone name until he found Sakura's.

'No...no...no...no! Please tell me this isn't happening!' Naruto scaremed inside of his head as he grabbed a near by shovel and dug out Sakura's body.

As he saw the body, tears came into his eyes. Sakura Haruno was dead. His one and true love that has cared for him since they were little. (I made Sakura like Naruto instead of Sasuke for this Fanfic. Think of it as how Rin secretly liked Obito instead of Kakashi in the Manga).

"No...Sakura-chan..." Naruto whispered quietly as he put her head towards his chest.

**"You can still save her, Naruto-san." Black Zetsu said.**

Naruto blinked as he looked at him.

"What are you talking about? Sakura-chan is dead. Theres nothing I can do to help her..." The young Uzumaki said silently as he wiped his tears away.

"What Black Zetsu means, Uzumaki-san, is that there is still hope for Sakura, as well as one other woman." White Zetsu said as he looked over towards the names of the Uzuamki.

Naruto followed his gaze, and saw tombstone with the name _Kushina Uzumaki _written on it.

Naruto stared at the tombstone blankly, while he still holds Sakura in his arms.

"Kushina...Uzumaki? Who is that?" Naruto asked them.

**"Kushina Uzumaki...she was the last savior of the Uzushiogakure, she came into Konoha to become the Nine Tail Fox container without any reason. She then met a man name Minato Namikaze and married him and became pregnant a few years later. She also seems to have a child named...Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Black Zetsu spoke that caused Whit Zetsu to go silent, while Naruto looked at the tombestone.**

"K-Kaa-chan..."

* * *

><p>Prologue End<p> 


End file.
